


Seven Kisses

by laurie_ky



Category: Sentinel - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, Episode Related, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author:Laurie</p><p>A kiss can convey different meanings; seven kisses from Sentinel, Too are explored in drabble form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday

**Seven Kisses**

** _Alex and Blair_ **

**Judas Kiss**

Alex impulsively touches the quirky grad student who is so earnestly teaching her to control her senses, her elegant fingers cupping his neck below his ears. He feels warm as her fingers stroke the smooth skin past his emerging afternoon beard-shadow. She lowers her head to the side of his face but she barely presses her mouth against his skin. Blair accepts this treacherous kiss passively, his eyes showing puzzlement.

Already she regrets thanking him like this, for she can't leave him alive when she leaves Cascade. He knows her secret; his help today could turn into deterrence tomorrow.

***

** _Alex and Carl_ **

**Sealed With a Kiss**

Carl kisses Alex as a symbol of their relationship – well, relationship on her side. On his side of the equation it's just a business deal. But he pretends to care for her as their lips touch and tongues probe, because he knows women will do things for a lover they won't for just an ally.

He's the brains of this partnership; she's the talent who needs a manager to make her perform to expectations. She's been slipping lately, and despite the great blowjobs she gives, he'll dump her and be out of the country if her screw-ups get her arrested.

***

** _Jim and Blair_ **

**Kiss of Life**

Blair's lips feel cold and taste of chlorine as Jim forces his breath into Blair's quiet, quiet mouth. He's frantically counting CPR so he will be ready to share his oxygen with Blair.

Blair, who fits into no category of human he has ever before encountered. A part of his mind is flashing images of Blair's life with him as Jim pleads with the universe not to take his partner...

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon restrained Jim to comfort him but Jim broke that hold; he won't let Blair go. As the world shifts into blue… he gives Blair the kiss of life...

Waits.

***

** _Alex and Carl_ **

**Farewell Kiss**

Alex smiles at her lover, who's never understood she's been the dominant one in their relationship and business affairs. Amused, she has let Carl think he was in charge all this time.

He'd had his uses, and he's been an adequate fuck, but she doesn't need him any longer. She never has shared her toys well with other playmates and this nerve gas deal is going to be all for her.

Alex beckons Carl closer.

He has a twist coming that will dissolve their partnership.

Her kiss leaves traces on his lips and a surprised look on his dead face.

***

** _Alex and Jim_ **

**Kiss of Compulsion**

Blair is stunned and nauseated when he sees Jim, his Jim, kissing Alex on the beach, the spectacular sunrise blossoming behind them.

His eyes follow the tall, graceful sentinels as they fall to their knees in the sand, their lips locked together.

Resentfully, Blair watches Jim fucking her with his mouth; he hates seeing his killer seducing Jim. He wants to stop them from passionately devouring each other like they were the only guests at a king's banquet. He wishes he weren't such a beggar, grateful for the crumbs of Jim's attention and touch.

\- He's never been given Jim's kisses.

 

***

** _Jim and Alex_ **

**Passion Flower Kiss**

Jim moves in a daze, taken over by a primal instinct he loathes; walks into the Temple of the Sentinels where Alex, beautiful, dangerous Alex, waits for him. Taking no chances, she shoots him with a dart that brings darkness.

Later, drugged and helpless, Jim can't stop the kiss she forces on him, which feels torrid and lustful, no innocence here to sweeten the touch between them. Jim's senses cross into synesthesia; the kiss smells like a sickly-sweet tropical flower that lures in its prey before devouring the hapless victim.

Fearing for his sanity, Jim begs Incacha for his help.

***

** _Alex and Jim_ **

**Fiery Kiss of Redemption**

Looking at Alex with the nerve gas canister in her hand, Jim begs her to realize she's on the wrong path for a protector of the people. She is a Sentinel, but one in whom something has gone terribly wrong.

Still, redemption could be possible for this Twisted Sentinel; and he appeals to her to change.

He offers himself as a bridge for shared visions that could baptize this woman into a decent human being. Jim holds her hand and they kiss; but Alex's senses tumble her into a holocaust of pain that brings insanity instead of insight and remorse.

The End


End file.
